


I Challenge You

by Aeiouna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	I Challenge You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



Moon took her seat in the Champion's chair, waiting for the next person who would try to dethrone her. She could hear the person walking up the stairs, taking deep breaths as though they needed to psyche themselves up to battle her, needed to gather up the courage to make the challenge. She wondered who it could be. She stood up once the challenger came in the arena and took off running once she saw who it was. "Lillie!"

Lillie ran toward her as well. "Moon!" They hugged before Lillie took out a Pokéball. "This isn't just a fun reunion."


End file.
